


Supernatural (x Reader) Chatroom

by SimplyElementary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Reader-Insert, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyElementary/pseuds/SimplyElementary
Summary: You are a hunter, along with the Winchester brothers - and you decide to create a chatroom because you are bored out of your mind. A certain angel finds out about it, which leads more angels to find out about it, along with the King of Hell. So now you all have to put up with each other! Rated T for language.





	1. Dammit, Crowley!

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Sam has logged on.

Dean has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

(y/n): GUYS!

Dean: Yeah?

(y/n): I'm bored

Sam: Already?

(y/n): I need another case!

Sam: We just solved one in Michiga--

(y/n): I NEED SOMETHING TO DO

Dean: Sorry, (y/n), but there's no cases.

(y/n): Ugh

~ A few minutes later ~

Crowley has logged on.

Crowley: Hello, boys.

(y/n): Oh, hey Crowley

Dean: ...

Sam: ...

Castiel: ...

Sam: (y/n)... why is Crowley online?

(y/n): I gave him a laptop.

Sam: what

Dean: You WHAT?! That means he can communicate!

(y/n): We were both really bored!

Crowley: Hey, I've been locked up in your basement for weeks now, I needed something to do!

Castiel: Shut up, Crowley.

Crowley: Rude.

Dean: Cas, be nice.

Dean: But seriously. Crowley, one more word out of your mouth and I will kick your British ass.

Crowley: I'm offended.

(y/n): I'm still bored

Crowley has sent (y/n) a private message.

(y/n): Okay, sure.

(y/n) has made Crowley a moderator.

Dean: WHAT?!

Sam: (y/n), why?!

(y/n): I said I was bored!

Sam has changed his name to Moose.

Dean has changed his name to Squirrel.

Squirrel: Dammit.

(y/n): LOLOLOL!! OH MY GOSH!! : D

Crowley: > : )

Castiel: Crowley, stop this!

Castiel has changed his name to Sparkles.

Sparkles: ...

Moose: (y/n), make him change our names back!

(y/n): Hmm... no.

Squirrel: Why not?!

Moose: You didn't make a deal with him, did you?

(y/n): EWW NO

Crowley: Uh, I'm right here, you know

(y/n): I'D NEVER KISS AN OLD MAN

Crowley: Seriously. I'm right here.

Crowley: DEMONS HAVE FEELINGS TOO!

Squirrel: *facepalm*

(y/n): Guys, I only have him using the chatroom. He won't be able to do anything.

Moose: He's Crowley, he's always doing something.

(y/n): Okay, let's check. Crowley, what are you doing?

(y/n): Crowley?

(y/n): CROWLEY

Squirrel: Shit.

~ A few minutes later ~

(y/n): GUYS! GUYS! I FOUND HIM!

Squirrel: What? What is it?

Squirrel: Oh my gosh.

Moose: What is he doing?

Squirrel: He's stealing candy. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3EQDVjIhcs)

Moose: He's... he's stealing candy.

Squirrel: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Crowley: ...

(y/n): Cas, teleport him back to the bunker.

Crowley: NO, WAI--

Crowley: Dammit.

(y/n): Crowley, I'm taking away the laptop.

Crowley: NO!

(y/n): Yes! And stop acting like a stubborn child!

Crowley: *pouts in corner*

(y/n): Ugh

Squirrel: Ok, let's go.

Moose: Okay.

Squirrel has logged off.

Moose has logged off.

Crowley: WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DOWN HERE--

(y/n) has logged off.

Sparkles has logged off.

Crowley: Bollox.

Crowley has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	2. Nicknames and Blackmail

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Dean has logged on.

Sam has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

Crowley has logged on.

Dean: Dammit not this again

Crowley: I didn't even get to say my line yet!

Dean: fine say your line

Crowley: Hello boys

(y/n): *facepalm*

Crowley: ok now you can talk

Sam: *sigh*

Gabriel has logged on.

Gabriel: Sup, baby brother!

Castiel: Please don't

Gabriel: Aw, c'mon!

(y/n): Hey Gabriel, any chance you have any embarrassing stories about Cas?

Gabriel: Well, now that you mention it...

Dean: Oh this'll be good

Castiel: Please don't

Gabriel: There was this one time when Castiel was a little baby angel, and he was naked and--

Castiel: DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD

Lucifer has logged on.

Lucifer has posted a picture.

(y/n): OHMYGOD! AHAHAHAHA

Crowley: hahahahahaha

Dean: BEST FREAKING BLACKMAIL EVER

Dean: Wait did that say LUCIFER?!

Lucifer: Hi

(y/n): How are you getting wifi from the pit?!

Lucifer: Sam brought it with him and forgot it when he left.

Crowley: hahahaha

Dean: ...

Sam: ...

(y/n): ...

Castiel: ...

Crowley: Oh, c'mon! I can't be the only one who finds that funny!

Sam: ...

Dean: ...

Castiel: ...

(y/n): ...

Crowley: Bollox.

Balthazar has logged on.

Balthazar: Hello, boys

Crowley: um excuse me

Crowley: that's my line

Balthazar: i don't care

Crowley: why you little--

(y/n): Alright, you two - enough with the chatroom abuse!

Balthazar: Why hello (y/n) ;)

Dean: don't start

Balthazar: how are you today~

(y/n): worse now that you're here

Balthazar: ...

Gabriel: oh buurrrnnn

Dean: ouch

Balthazar: stop talking

Gabriel: SHOTS FIRED

Balthazar: shut up

Lucifer: Dude, that burns - and that's saying something cause I live in hell

Balthazar: I said shut up

(y/n): Not our fault you're a French pervert

Dean: LOL

Sam: hahaha

Gabriel: OH MY GOD I AM SO USING THAT NOW

God has logged on.

God: Gabriel, Lucifer, be nice to your brother

Gabriel: but da--

God: No buts, Gabriel. Be nice.

Gabriel: but i don't wanna

God: Gabriel don't make me send you to your room

God: I swear to me Gabriel

Gabriel: ugh fine

God: Thank you.

God has logged off.

(y/n): wtf

(y/n): like seriously

(y/n): wtf

Gabriel: MOVING ON

(y/n): It's so funny how you talked back to God

(y/n): I mean, seriously.

(y/n): You're like five foot five concentrated sass.

Balthazar: HAHAHAHA

Crowley: LOL

Dean: ohmygod hahahaha

Sam: hahahaha

Gabriel: I'm 5'8, thank you very much.

Balthazar: LOL THAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER!

Gabriel: Shut up!

(y/n): But seriously, that's how I would describe you in five words.

Crowley: That makes me curious... how would you describe the rest of in five words?

Balthazar: Yeah, love. How would you describe me~

(y/n): Annoying and perverted French angel

Gabriel: HAHAHAHA

Dean: LOL

Crowley: hahahahaha

Balthazar: I'm not perverted

(y/n): Hmm... I guess you're right. That would be Gabriel.

Gabriel: Excuse me?! How am I perverted?!

(y/n): Does the name 'Casa Erotica' ring a bell to you?

Gabriel: ...

Dean: oh burn

Balthazar: SHOTS FIRED

(y/n): LOL

Gabriel: shut up

(y/n): well, it might be Cas too

Castiel: ???

(y/n): But he was way too innocent to understand it

(y/n): So I guess not

Gabriel: Too innocent to understand what?

Balthazar: Do tell~

(y/n): "If the pizza man truly loves the baby sitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?"

Gabriel: OH MY GOD

Balthazar: HAHAHAHA

Lucifer: LOLOL

Crowley: hahahahaha

(y/n): "Maybe she did something wrong"

Lucifer: OH MY GOD THAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER

Castiel: ...

(y/n): Aww, Cas... you're too innocent for your own good.

*pause*

(y/n): Baby in a trench coat

Gabriel: HAHAHAHA

Lucifer: lolol

Crowley: bwahahahaha

Castiel: *sigh* humans

Dean: Hey, how would you describe me?

(y/n): Gorgeous badass high school dropout.

Dean: So I'm "gorgeous", am I? ;)

(y/n): Aww shit

(y/n): stop it

(y/n): you're gonna turn into Balthazar

Dean: oh GOD no

Balthazar: Well that hurts

Sam: What would I be?

(y/n): The taller of two idjits

(A/N: Bobby reference. Sorry not sorry. Nevermind I am sorry cause now I'm sad)

Crowley: What would I be?

(y/n): king of hell/old man

Crowley: ...

Dean: HAHAHAHAHA

(y/n): Hey, you're getting up in your years too, Dean

Dean: Shut up

Sam: Hey, there's been a murder a few towns over. I think we should check it out.

(y/n): TO THE BATMOBILE!

(y/n) has logged off.

Dean: ...that was my line

Dean has logged off.

Gabriel has logged off.

Sam has logged off.

Castiel has logged off.

Balthazar has logged off.

Lucifer has logged off.

Crowley has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	3. Pranks from a Fallen Angel

Castiel has logged on.

Castiel has started a chatroom.

Dean has logged on.

Balthazar has logged on.

Sam has logged on.

(y/n) has logged on.

Gabriel has logged on.

Crowley has logged on.

Castiel: Hey guys

Castiel: ???

Castiel: what the hell

Castiel: why does it say i'm cas

Dean: It changed mine, also.

Gabriel: I think all of our names have changed.

Sam: OH GOD! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE MOOSE?!

Crowley: Gee, thanks.

(y/n): Why do I have to be the girl?!

Gabriel: Is that you Gabriel?

(y/n): yeah

Gabriel: this is Balthazar

(y/n): no fair

Gabriel: hey I'm not happy about it either

Balthazar: OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

Balthazar: THIS IS NOT FUNNY

Balthazar: I FREAKING HATE YOU GUYS

Castiel: Who is that?!

Balthazar: ...(y/n)

(y/n): LOL AHAHAHAHAHA

Balthazar: SHUT UP GABRIEL

Balthazar: I'M GONNA KILL YOU

Balthazar: AND AFTERWARDS I'M GONNA DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE

Sam: Violent much?

(y/n): What did I do?!

Balthazar: YOU CHANGED EVERYONE'S NAMES!

(y/n): What?! No I didn't!

Crowley: I think he's right. Why would he prank himself?

Dean: True.

Lucifer has logged on.

Lucifer: Hello!

Castiel: OH MY GOD YOU DID THIS YOU SON OF A BI--

Lucifer: Wow, Cas! I've never seen you use such fowl language before...

Gabriel: Just change us back!

Lucifer: Ugh okay fine

Lucifer: You guys are no fun

Lucifer: Log off and log back on, it'll be back to normal.

Balthazar: Ok

Balthazar has logged off.

Dean has logged off.

Castiel has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Gabriel has logged off.

Crowley has logged off.

Sam has logged off.

French Pervert has logged on.

Squirrel has logged on.

Sparkles has logged on.

That (y/h/c) Person has logged on.

Concentrated Sass has logged on.

King of Hell/Old Man has logged on.

Pocahontas has logged on.

French Pervert: YES I'M BACK

French Pervert: oh my god you have GOT to be kidding me

Squirrel: LOLOLOL

Concentrated Sass: HAHAHAHAHA

That (y/h/c) Person: LOL

French Pervert: Why are you all laughing at ME? Look at your names!

King of Hell/Old Man: Bollox

Squirrel: Dammit

That (y/h/c) Person: Wow, thanks guys. I feel really appreciated.

Concentrated Sass: At least mine doesn't say 5'5

Lucifer has logged on.

Concentrated Sass has changed their name to 5'5 Concentrated Sass.

Lucifer has logged off.

5'5 Concentrated Sass: GODDAMMIT

Pocahontas: ...

Squirrel: HAHAHAHAHA

King of Hell/Old Man: lololol

Pocahontas: Shut up

Lucifer has logged on.

Lucifer: So... how do you guys like your new names?

*loading, too many messages sent at once*

That (y/h/c) Person: CHANGE IT!

King of Hell/Old Man: CHANGE IT BACK!

Squirrel: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Pocahontas: CHANGE IT!

Lucifer: Hmm... let me think about that...

Lucifer: No.

That (y/h/c) Person: Hmm... let me try something...

That (y/h/c) Person has become an admin.

Lucifer has changed their name to Ex-Angel Rotting in Hell.

5'5 Concentrated Sass: LOLOLOL

French Pervert: HAHAHAHAHA

King of Hell/Old Man: hahahahahahaha

Squirrel: LOLOL

Ex-Angel Rotting in Hell: (y/n)...

That (y/h/c) Person: Yes?

Ex-Angel Rotting in Hell: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

That (y/h/c) Person: oh shit

That (y/h/c) Person has logged off.

Ex-Angel Rotting in Hell has logged off.

Squirrel has logged off.

Sparkles has logged off.

Concentrated Sass has logged off.

King of Hell/Old Man has logged off.

Pocahontas has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	4. Sam's Not-So-Secret OTP

A/N: So these are just a bunch of little moments in the chatroom that I have put together. Plus it's Valentine's Day (at least, it was when I wrote this) and I wanted to introduce the (not so) secret fangirl sides of (y/n) and Sam. Enjoy!

~ ~ ~

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Sam has logged on.

Dean has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

Sam: Why are we doing this? We're literally like walls away from each other.

(y/n): Exactly

Dean: Laziness at it's best

(y/n): *its

Dean: Shut up, grammer Nazi

(y/n): *grammar

Dean: Oh my god

Sam: Where's Cas?

Castiel: AJKSkd;;;;']3o020

(y/n): Oh no

(y/n): Cas did you mess with the computer settings again?

Castiel: -01290sjkaAAALKL

(y/n): Can someone go help him?

Dean: I got it.

(y/n): OMG DESTIEL MOMENT

Dean: Stop it

(y/n) has changed her name to Supreme Overlord.

Sam: ???

Supreme Overlord: I'm the chat admin, I can change peoples' names.

Dean: *people's

Supreme Overlord: Umm no, it's plural, so the apostrophe goes after the s

Dean has changed his name to Dumbass.

Dumbass: Hey!

Sam: hahahaha

Castiel: Dean fixed my computer.

Sam: Awww!

Dumbass: (y/n), please change my name

Dumbass has changed his name to Cas' Lover.

Sam: HAHAHAHA

Supreme Overlord: Better?

Cas' Lover: NO

Sam: But it's true!

Cas' Lover: (y/n), I will break your laptop!

Supreme Overlord: ugh fine

Cas' Lover has changed his name to Dean.

Dean: Thank you

Castiel has changed his name to Cas.

Cas: Why did you change my name?

Supreme Overlord: Cuz

Cas: That doesn't explain anything.

Sam: Of course it does!

Supreme Overlord: Oh my god Cas you're so adorable

Cas: Why?

Supreme Overlord: Because you're clueless!

Dean: He's not clueless!

Sam: AAAWWWW HE'S DEFENDING HIM!!

Supreme Overlord: DESTIEL

Supreme Overlord: I SHIP IT SO MUCH

Supreme Overlord: *FANS SELF*

Cas: What is Destiel?

Dean: YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP

Dean: LIKE RIGHT NOW

Sam: But you guys are so cute!

Cas: Can someone please tell me what Destiel is?

Dean: It's nothing, Cas.

Supreme Overlord: IT'S THE OTP

Dean: (Y/N) I WILL BREAK YOUR LAPTOP

Supreme Overlord: lol no you won't you love me too much

Sam: OTP stands for one true pairing

Dean: SAM I WILL KILL YOU

Dean has logged off.

Sam: HELP HE'S COMING FOR ME!

Supreme Overlord: Sorry, Sammy. You're on your own.

Cas: I don't understand. How are you "pairing" us?

Sam: AKASKDSKKJKANJD

Supreme Overlord: We want you two to be in a romantic relationship

Sam: HELP ME

Cas: Oh.

Supreme Overlord: Yeah

Cas: And why does that upset Dean so much?

Supreme Overlord: I think it's because he's too shy to confess his love for you

Sam: (Y/N) YOU MESSED UP HE'S COMING FOR YOU NOW

Supreme Overlord: OH SHIT

Supreme Overlord has logged off.

Cas has logged off.

Sam has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.

~ ~ ~

Castiel has logged on.

Castiel: My mobile device seems to be malfunctioning.

Sam: What do you mean, Cas? Everything okay?

Castiel: I attempt to write one thing and it says another.

Sam: Uh, okay... what are you trying to write?

Castiel: I am trying to say the word Those Fluffy Winged Dickheads.

Castiel: Those Fluffy Winged Dickheads.

Castiel: I am not typing that. I am typing Those Fluffy Winged Dickheads.

Castiel: A N G E L S

Castiel: This is infuriating.

Sam: I think you'll have to take that up with Dean. Looks like he messed around with your autocorrect.

Castiel: I do not know where That Sexy Beast is located.

Castiel: That Sexy Beast

Sam: ???

Castiel: D E A N

Castiel: Please help, Sam.

Sam: Sure, just let me... let me regain the ability to breathe.

Castiel: In the words of That Sexy Beast, duck you, Sam.

~ ~ ~

Dean has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

Dean: Hey cutie.

Castiel: What?

Dean: I meant cutie

Castiel: Dean?

Dean: Son of a bitch

Dean: I mean cutie

Castiel: Dean, what is happening?

Dean: I don't know cutie, I'm meaning to say cutie

Castiel: Cutie?

Dean: C A S not cutie

Dean: You're not cute

Castiel: Well. Neither are you, then.

Dean: Dammit cutie, I look better than you.

Castiel: But you admit that I am a "cutie"?

Dean: No. You're. Not. Cute.

Castiel: But you just called me a cutie.

Castiel: Multiple times, might I add.

Dean: I'm going to ask Taller Than You what's wrong with my phone.

Castiel: Taller Than You?

Dean: I meant Still Taller Than You

Dean: Wait dammit I meant S A M M Y

Dean: I'm going to cut your hair Taller Than You

Castiel: That would be cruel of you, Dean. He loves his hair.

Dean: I know he looks like Pocahontas

Castiel: Pocahontas?

Dean: Just shut up cutie

Castiel: Well, I suggest you go find I Have Better Hair Than You to ask him about your phone.

Castiel: ...

Castiel: It seems I Have Better Hair Than You messed with both our phones.

Dean: You hold Taller Than You down, I'll cut the hair.

Castiel: Got it.

~ ~ ~

Sam has logged on.

Sam: AUGH MY HAIR

~ ~ ~

Dean has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

Dean: Hey Cas, knock knock

Castiel: I don't understand, Dean. Why are you knocking?

Dean: It's a joke, Cas. Just go with it

Castiel: Oh I get it now. You're pretending to knock on a phone.

Dean: That's not the joke, Cas! I haven't gotten to the joke yet!

Dean: You're supposed to say who's there

Castiel: Why would I ask that? There isn't an actual door here.

Dean: PRETEND THERE'S A DOOR

Dean: YOU'RE INSIDE

Dean: AND I'M OUTSIDE

Dean: I'M KNOCKING AT THE DOOR

Castiel: You don't have to capitalize your letters, Dean. I can read just fine.

Dean: Can we just try this again?

Castiel: Yes, Dean.

Dean: Okay great

Dean: Knock knock

Castiel: Come in, Dean.

Dean: DAMMIT, CAS!


	5. Save Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka (y/n) found the fanfiction and Crowley found the fanart

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Dean has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

Sam has logged on.

(y/n): GUYS

Dean: Yeah?

(y/n): DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

Sam: Know about what?

(y/n): THERE ARE BOOKS BASED OFF YOUR LIVES! :D

Dean: Sonofabitch

(y/n): What

Dean: I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that.

(y/n): What, are you guys like famous or something?

Sam: God, I hope not.

(y/n): Well, it's not like there's fanfiction that's written about you. Lol!

Dean: ...

Sam: ...

(y/n): OH MY GOD THERE IS

(y/n): I'm looking it up

Crowley has logged on.

Dean: DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE

Crowley: What did I miss?

Sam: What are you doing here?!

Crowley: I'm the King of Hell, I do what I want.

(y/n): Ok I'm on tumblr right now

Sam: Oh god

(y/n): OH MY GOD THEY SHIP YOU

(y/n): I SHIP IT

Dean: Okay, there's 2 ships you could be talking about. Keep in mind that one of them, if you ship it, you will get punched in the face.

(y/n): I ship Destiel

Dean: thank god

Castiel: ???

Sam: HAHAHA

(y/n): !!!

Dean: NO, NO! I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

(y/n): Sure...

Dean: WELL AT LEAST YOU DONT SHIP WINCEST!

(y/n): Wait...

(y/n): OH GOD

Dean: Exactly

(y/n): Don't they know you're brothers?

Sam: Unfortunately, yes.

(y/n): Dear god.

Dean: Yeah, we know.

Crowley: hahaha

(y/n): Crowley, when the hell are you laughing about?

Crowley: I'm on deviantart and I found fanart

Crowley has posted a picture.

Sam: HAHAHA

(y/n): DESTIEL! I SHIP IT!

Castiel: ?

Dean: I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU

(y/n): OH SHIT

(y/n) has logged off.

Dean has logged off.

Crowley has logged off.

Sam has logged off.

Castiel: ...

Castiel: But what is Destiel?

Castiel has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	6. The (Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad) Road Trip

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Dean has logged on.

Sam has logged on.

Castiel has logged on.

(y/n): Hey guys!!

Castiel: Hello, (y/n)

(y/n): something feels wrong about this

(y/n): ...

(y/n): wait, I know what the problem is

(y/n) has changed Castiel's name to Cas.

Cas: ...

(y/n): ah, much better

Dean: *facepalm*

Sam: So, I've been doing some research and I think I've found a case--

Dean: UGH

(y/n): NO

Sam: ????

Dean: No offense, Sam, but we've been doing cases non stop recently

(y/n): We need a break

Sam: I know, but these monsters aren't going to hunt themselves

(y/n): I wish it worked like that

(y/n): Hold on, I don't think I've ever asked. When's the last time you went on a vacation?

Sam: ...

Dean: ...

Cas: ...

Sam: Uh...

Sam: We never have...

(y/n): WHAT?!?!

Sam: Yeah, we've never really done that yet.

(y/n): Okay, this is a serious problem.

(y/n): BUT I HAVE A SOLUTION!

Sam: Uh oh

Dean: That's not good

Cas: Should I be concerned?

Dean: Yes.

(y/n): WE SHOULD GO ON A ROAD TRIP!

Dean: Really? That's your solution?

(y/n): What, do you have a better idea?

Dean: ...

Sam: No offense, (y/n), but I don't think a road trip would necessarily feel like a vacation. We drive everywhere anyway.

(y/n): Well, idk, we could drive to California and go sight seeing or something. You've at least done that, right??

Dean: ...

Sam: ...

Cas: ...

(y/n): Oh my god

(y/n): This is sad

(y/n): Okay, everyone in the car.

Sam: What?

Dean: Seriously?

Cas: I don't understand.

(y/n): Oh, I'm sorry

(y/n): DID IT LOOK LIKE I WAS ASKING

Dean: Ok we're going

Sam: Yep, getting in the car

Cas: But I don't understand.

Dean: Just get in the car, Cas.

Cas: Right.

 

~ LATER ~

 

(y/n): This is fun!

Sam: Yeah...

Dean: Oh, come on, Sammy. California can't be that bad

Sam: Please. You only want to go to see girls on the beaches and stuff.

Dean: Okay, that's not the reason.

(y/n): ...

Sam: ...

Dean: Okay, it's not the ONLY reason

Sam: Lol, yes it is

Dean: Shut up

Gabriel has logged on.

Gabriel: So I hear you guys are going on vacation to Cali!

Dean: OH MY GOD

Sam: WHAT THE HELL?!

Cas: Hello, Gabriel.

Gabriel: Finally, I get a nice greeting.

(y/n): WHAT THE FUCK, GABRIEL?!

Gabriel: Oh yeah

Gabriel: I should probably explain myself

(y/n): YOU CAN'T JUST APPEAR IN THE BACKSEAT OF THE IMPALA OUT OF NOWHERE

Gabriel: Sorry

(y/n): WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

(A/N: I know he's been in previous chapters, but let's pretend that he's been gone since he got stabbed.)

Gabriel: Uh... I've been busy?

(y/n): YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE YEARS YOU STUPID FUCK

(y/n): WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!

Gabriel: Well to be honest, you haven't been doing much fun stuff recently

Gabriel: But Cali is fun, so I'm tagging along. Hope you don't mind

(y/n): You're despicable

Gabriel: Oh, come on, I'm not that bad. It could be way worse, at least Balthazar isn't here.

Balthazar has logged on.

Balthazar: You called?

(y/n): OH MY GOD, GET OUT

Balthazar: Rude.

(y/n): HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

(y/n): YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW. GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN CAR.

Balthazar: What? Why? I hear you're going to California.

(y/n): I hate my life

Sam: Hold on. Even if we open the car doors and throw you out onto the freeway, you'll jut heal yourselves automatically and teleport back into the Impala, won't you?

Balthazar: Yeah, actually.

Gabriel: Pretty much.

Sam: *sigh*

(y/n): You know what, I take back everything nice I ever said about road trips.

(y/n): This sucks.


End file.
